Ghosts Among Us
by Alamak
Summary: The Dragonborn is dead, but his journey continues. He pledged himself to many gods and sold his soul to the likes of Daedric Princes. Now he must suffer the consequences.
1. A Moment Suspended In Time

**Ghosts Among Us**

* * *

_AN: I always wondered what it would be like for someone such as the Dragonborn, a man who committed himself to many gods, when he perished. His release from this world, as I've imagined in this story, leads to a very interesting and dangerous journey. Please enjoy and leave a review! - Alamak_

* * *

Chapter 1

A Moment Suspended In Time

I stand atop the _Throat of the World, _filled with regret—my eyes cast at Skyrim and her lands below. So much has changed, save for this mountain and the hills that surround it. Paarthurnax, my guardian, my trusted mentor…he was finally gone—snuffed out as if he were nothing more than a dying flame. Everyone I had ever known in the era of the Dragon was but a distant memory. Some were claimed by Hircine, wisped away to the ever dangerous proving grounds, while others dined in Sovngarde—valiant warriors who had proven themselves worthy in battle.

The day I discovered that I was Dragonborn—that I had the blood of the ancients flowing through my veins—was the moment in which I knew my destiny would lead me to defeat Alduin. The Dragonborn was meant to bring peace and order to the lands of Skyrim. But that was the catch. Peace—it was restored only for the briefest of moments. A lone flame compared to the sea of stars in the night sky. Now there was ruin. Where the old, modest village of Riverwood once stood is now a pile of rubble. Whiterun, the reliable and sturdy village composed of trustworthy folk had now become a true capital city, boasting a population of thousands, while Solitude was a war-torn battleground where the Imperials led their northern strike against the Aldmeri Dominion.

I could not help but feel despair run its course. Was I to blame for this madness? Was I supposed to protect Skyrim from more than just the threat of dragons?

Too many questions were left unanswered…and at the end of it all, I was afraid of the uncertainty more than anything else. More than _death_ itself. My time was well spent raiding forgotten crypts and restoring guilds to their former glory. I brought forth peace and vanquished many demons. But somewhere along the way I had become a pawn. A Champion of Boethiah, a Nightingale of Nocturnal, Hircine's worthy hunter, a spawn of Molag Bal—the amount of times I pledged my soul to that of a god was sickening. Was this my journey? To live a full life on my own, only to be claimed in the end by another?

If I pray to Nocturnal but have the blood of Akatosh in my veins…then what of it? If Molag Bal transformed me into his spawn who roamed in eternal darkness, then would that make the heavens unattainable? Would a beast of Hircine heed to the sounds of the hunt? I was all of these things—guild master, shield-brother, faithful listener to the Night Mother…and now Dragonborn. It was indeed a full life.

But what of _death_? I was no longer plagued by the vampiric lifeblood, nor was I a beast that howled at the moon any longer. I shunned Nocturnal and ignored the calling of Sithis' bride. What does that make me? Do I still serve these demons? Or am I forgiven of my past sins?

I step further, towards the edge of the mountain. Each movement I make causes me pain. I am old and weary, a product of the boldest life one can imagine. If only Farkas can see me now. I am no longer the 'welp' that he claimed I was all of those years ago.

I think about my friends, of Brynjolf, Vex and Delvin at the guild—of Astrid and her sacrifice—of Delphine and the blades. Her soured expression will never leave my thoughts. _You have to kill Paarthurnax! It's the duty of the Dragonborn!_

But I couldn't just end his life—without him, Alduin would have destroyed this world. If Delphine couldn't see past her archaic creed, her dying order, then I had no place lending my help to the Blades.

Another step and I hear the earth shift from under me. Loose rock plummets toward the surface below. I helped so many in my time here. Would my virtuous deeds overshadow the ones plagued by evil? Joining the Brotherhood was surely a mistake, but helping the Dawnguard bring Harkon to justice was a road few could return from unscathed. I gave in to the darkness…became a conduit of the shadows. The Brotherhood made sense to me in the aftermath. Another natural step in my life's journey.

But then I hear her voice, like a faint pulse, calling me back from the edge of destruction.

_Come with me. _

After all of this time, I can barely imagine what she looks like. She disappeared from this world so long ago. Leaving me alone for what seemed like an eternity. Fading away, ever so slowly, was a quiet and unnerving thing. My blood calls for a glorious death in the heat of battle, but my mind, my one true self _before_ the revelation of the Dragonborn, had another plan. Live out the rest of time and hope to change the world again.

"I have failed," I look toward the sky, knowing that these were my last words. There were no tears, no beating of the chest, no cry. Just silence.

And then I leapt from the edge.


	2. The Hunting Grounds

**Chapter 2**

**The Hunting Grounds**

* * *

**A/N:** _A big thank you to everyone who followed, favorite and commented after just one chapter! It is MUCH appreciated! Here's the second installment in the Dragonborn's journey, and let me be the first to declare that he is about to go through ALOT. I have so much in store for you all. Now let's get to it! - Alamak_

* * *

**"**_Rise!"_

I awaken to a cold sweat, screaming until the air escapes my lungs entirely. Once I realize that I'm alone and undoubtedly _alive_, I roll over onto my stomach and begin to wretch. Moments pass, and the sickness decides to have its way with me. I'm helpless, like a newborn pup calling out for its mum. But soon enough, I regain my composure and feast my eyes on a familiar face.

"Farkas?"

The young man turns toward me. He has a grin speckled on him.

"Vilkas? Is that you too?"

"I told you he'd be here, brother! You owe me a Septim." The two companions rush over to where I lay. They're fully clothed and touting strange weapons on their backs. I wanted to ask what they were doing here, but I figured that they probably knew more than me, so I reserved myself from speaking first.

"He looks weak." Farkas exclaims, "Nothing a night's worth of mead can't fix!"

"Hush you milk-drinker!" Vilkas snaps, "Do you want the others to hear us?"

"Others?" I ask weakly, "What others?"

Farkas pats me on the back, "Don't you worry yourself there. We've got you now. There's nothing to fear."

Somehow, I find that statement highly unlikely, but I trusted them. We trekked a few yards, until they could no longer burden themselves with the task of carrying me. "Put me down over there," I say, motioning toward a fallen tree. "I need a moment to rest."

"You? Rest?" That's not the Harbinger I know!"

"Don't be smart with me Farkas. My journey hasn't been an easy one."

"I'm sorry, I should know better."

I nod and quickly excuse him. In a clean sweep, my eyes scan the environment. It was as I feared. This was indefinitely Hircine's realm. The master of the hunt has claimed me. Which meant only one thing…

_She's not here._

"So how did you…you know…?"

"Farkas!" Vilkas smacks his brother over the head, "Mind yourself talking to the Dragonborn like that!"

"It's okay," I reply, shifting my legs into a more comfortable position. "My end was my own."

"Oh…"

Silence fills the air—a natural reaction to an otherwise unexpected outcome. Little did they know, I planned this. But I wasn't about to reveal my thoughts to the likes of them. I considered the twin brothers a part of my family—if I ever had such a thing. But the less they knew…the better.

"Where's Aela? Shouldn't she be here with you two?"

Farkas shoots Vilkas an uneasy look. I can tell that something has happened since they've entered this realm, but instead of pressing them for the answers, I simply let them tell me what happened on their own time. It wasn't long before they both spoke of the 'Reaping.'

"Hircine was angry at us all. We hunted for weeks, together, hand in hand. We treated it like the days of old. Skjor and Aela led our pack, pushing us on to devour anything that stood in our way."

"But one can only hunt for so long," Vilkas interrupts, "We got fed up with Hircine's demands. We wanted to run things on our own."

"That's when the Reaping started," Farkas continues, "Hircine commanded us to fight one another. This time, as penance for our 'disobedience,' the slain would stay dead. _True_ death."

"No coming back," I mirrored softly, "What a horrible thing."

"Aye, so we've been trying to find a way out of here ever since. I can't even remember how long it's been since the first Reaping."

"First? You mean there's been more than _one_?"

Farkas nods, "There's been twenty Reapings so far."

_You are here for a reason after all_.

"Welcome to the Hunting Grounds."

* * *

We wandered through the forests of the realm for an hour or so, reaching a clearing which appeared only yards away. Vilkas suddenly stops us. He claims that there is a trap set up ahead.

"How can you tell? There's nothing but an open field before us."

"We've been here for a long time, Dragonborn. This is how our fellow hunters work."

I watch the edge of the clearing, though nothing eventually surfaces. If there was some kind of trap up ahead, then it must have involved a harmful rune etched beneath the tall grass. I motion for Farkas to toss me a weapon. "I need something sharp."

"I've got just the thing." He passes me an iron dagger—the most ragged weapon I've ever seen in my life. The bottom of the hilt was smashed in and the blade was beyond dull.

"You must be poking fun at me."

"Hircine likes to keep us on our toes. What did you expect?"

_Certainly none of this._

We edge closer to the end of the forest. I brush up against a tree and wait for Vilkas to signal that the coast was clear. But he stops almost immediately, remaining still in the open field.

"Vilkas…what is it?" Farkas rushes toward his brother. I grip my dagger tightly and muster up the nerve to pursue them. Feeling relatively fit and ready to do battle at any moment, I push onward, keeping my sights free and alert for anything out of the ordinary. There were no signs of danger.

_But that doesn't mean we are out of harm's way._

"Farkas…?" I ask, "What is it?"

I receive no response. I was tempted to call upon Nocturnal and pray she grant me the skill to approach the two brothers whilst remaining a shadow, but I knew that her influence could never reach this place. I was alone, left with nothing more than this decrepit dagger and my primal instincts.

"Farkas?"

As I approach them and lay my eyes upon the field before me, I discover that what they were experiencing wasn't ethereal or otherworldly. It was fear. What lay before us was so shocking—so _horrific_—that I contemplated charging back into the forest and hiding for all eternity.

Across the open field were hundreds of warriors. Decorated with different clothing, armor, weapons—it was like the Halls of Jorrvaskr had opened up and every companion in the history of Skyrim had come to fight one last battle. Except there was one striking problem…

They were coming for us.

"By the Nine…" Vilkas whispers, "I've never thought such a thing was even possible."

"What do we do?" Farkas asks as he faces me, "We can't take them all on!"

There was no amount of training that could prepare one for an attack like this. Unfortunately, I was no match for the masses set before us, even with my many skills and the ability to use the thu'um. What was I to do? Charge forward? Retreat to the hill that's set back in the forest? I was not familiar enough with Hircine's realm to plot a favorable course of action, so I just went with the only thing I knew best.

"Stand behind me," I say, motioning for the brothers to hurry along.

"What are you going to do?" Vilkas asks.

I nod in the direction of the oncoming warriors. "I'm going to shout."

"Shout here? In Hircine's realm? Is that even permitted?"

"We don't have the luxury of asking. This is our only option. They'll outrun us every time and there's certainly nowhere for us to hide."

"So we stand our ground," Farkas replies, "I was hoping you'd say that."

I dig my two feet into the dirt and begin to draw upon the spirit of Akatosh. Like a white-hot flame I can feel my blood as it boils, pouring throughout my limbs, up my legs and across my chest. It energizes my entire being, giving life to a body that has felt weary for far too long. I channel the air in my lungs, forcing it to build up for the proper moment.

The army of hunters draws near. I can hear their cries for blood and battle. Though, I don't feel anger towards them, as strange or off-putting as it may sound. These people did not realize the severity of their actions. But that didn't mean I was ready to yield or cease my efforts. The thu'um was unstoppable now, the air cycling, stirring within as my blood seemed to ignite with the fury of the dragon.

"Fus…Roh…DAHHHH!"

And then everything fades to black.

Where hundreds of combatants charged forward, intent on ending our lives—was now an empty meadow. Moonlight shining from above, dark sky to complement, and trees dotting the horizon, I was truly at a loss. I stare at the scenery, hunched forward and breathing sporadically as my mind worked to make sense of the sudden change.

I look for my friends—Farkas and Vilkas—but they have vanished along with the army of other companions.

_What happened?_

The more I look around and examine my surroundings, the more my hope begins to disappear. How could this happen? One moment I'm bracing to unleash the most powerful thu'um I have ever amassed and the next everything just-

And then I see her.

She's barely visible beneath the glow of the moon, but I witness her glide delicately toward me. It was strange seeing this figure in place of the army from before, but as soon as I figure out who she is—then in comparison—the army of savage hunters was the least of my worries.

"Welcome to my realm, Dragonborn…I am Nocturnal."


	3. Evergloam

**Chapter 3**

**Evergloam**

* * *

_AN: We're back! Firstly, I just want to apologize for the lack of updates. Final exams and life kind of got in the way for a while, but I could feel the dragon's blood boiling in my veins, calling me back to complete this tale! Haha! I'll try to update regularly. Stay tuned, and also...thank you for leaving a review and sticking it out! -Alamak_

* * *

We stood in the midst of the field, staring at each other for what seemed like hours on end—a man with the blood of the ancients flowing through his veins and a Daedric Prince. Nocturnal was more than exquisite. It was as if her gaze—her moonlit eyes—were calling me in to drink of her soul. And indeed, I was drunk—unaware of what lie before me, below me, all _around_ me. I didn't care. She must have sensed my surprise.

"Are you well, Dragonborn?"

"Y-yes, milady," I bow out of respect, kneeling until she commanded me to stand.

"What brings you to my realm?"

Her voice is smooth—more so now than whenever I heard her speak in Nirn. Even though I was a Nightingale, newly bestowed by Karliah, Nocturnal hardly ever addressed me. She would grant me luck every so often but once I matured and discovered my true calling—becoming the Dragonborn—then I hardly ever needed her aid again. Perhaps I upset her over the years.

"I…don't know. I was in Hircine's realm just a moment ago fighting alongside my comrades. Now I'm here…"

"Do not fear, my faithful servant, you are safe now."

As much as I appreciated her words, they were exactly what I never wanted to hear. She called me her 'servant' but in my mind I was the opposite of that. I only served one deity…and it was not the being which stood before me. I ignore the urge to swing at her and calm my thoughts…using a technique that was taught to me by the Greybeards. I breathe deeply and whisper the words of the dragon, "_Foo-Sha-Luh_," and instantly my heart calms its beating. Muscles that were once tense and alert become rested and loose. I force a smile and address her properly, asking about my companions here in this realm.

"May I see Brynjolf?"

"Yes," she says, "But first you must help me with a troubling task."

_It's always something with these Princes. When will they ever give first and ask later?_

"How may I be of service?"

* * *

We walk across the gloomy meadow and make our way to the top of what I can only describe as a small mountain. From here, we can see an entire city masked in shadow and low brimming lights. It's beautiful, in a dark and hopeless kind of way. Nocturnal turns to me and asks what I think about the sight.

"It's breathtaking," I say, staring across miles of silent terrain.

"I enjoy this place," she says quietly, "It's been my home for so long."

I turn to face her, "What troubles you, then?"

She hesitates before answering, and then she motions toward the city in the valley below.

"A war is coming."

"War? Here…in this realm?"

She glances at me. "All realms," is her reply. "It engulfs every spirit who has ever existed in times past and present."

I try to wrap my mind around that, but I just couldn't see the danger. Nothing could possess so much power as to threaten both Nirn and the Daedric worlds. Mehrunes Dagon came close I suppose, but even his efforts were thwarted. I peer into the city, noticing the activity in the streets—of people wandering aimlessly, of others living as if all was as it should have been. I had to question her further.

"What is the threat?"

She drapes her slender hands over both of my shoulders and squeezes gently. "Close your eyes," she says, "This will only take a moment."

I do as she asks, hesitating at first. What was she going to do…push me off the cliff? Bury a dagger into my back? I wasn't exactly in the most defensible position, but then again, I was already dead…so what could I be so afraid of?

"You may open them now."

Light shines brightly from all angles and sides, pouring into my eyes with what seems like an overwhelming force. Out of pure instinct, I throw a hand up to shield my vision, but it doesn't seem to work. Something ahead was beaming like a monstrous flame on the eve of celebration.

"What is-?"

I stare for a moment, almost in disbelief at first of what appears before us…

_It can't be._

"Vex? Delvin?"

"Ugh, and did you see Hircine? Completely barbaric!" I see Vex as she emerges from a fiery portal—she's wielding a sword and has a bag slung over her shoulder.

"It's not like we were there for long!"

"…Aye, but it's forbidden." Another being emerges from the portal. I could recognize his raspy voice from a mile away.

"Delvin?"

They both look over to me and smile. Vex is the first to speak. "Well, look who it is!" She says. "About time."

I meet them both with my arms outstretched, "It's been too long, my friends."

"And here I was looking forward to retirement," Delvin replies.

"What are you doing here, Dragonborn?" She asks, "Shouldn't you be in Sovngarde or something?"

Delvin laughs to himself before adding, "Looks like becomin' a Nightingale got him stuck with us."

I turn to Nocturnal and shrug. "What now?"

She approaches the three of us slowly, never taking her eyes off of mine.

"We are _all_ in danger, and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to quell the impending attack."

"Attack?" Vex steps forward defiantly, "Who's going to attack the dead?"

"I think she's gettin' to that Vex," Delvin counters, "Be patient."

Nocturnal waves her hand in the air. The portal behind us closes, sealing itself and the possibility of whatever lay beyond.

"Something is destroying our realms from within. I have spoken with Azura. She believes the Princes have divided themselves. A war for existence is inevitable."

"A war for…existence?" I repeat slowly, "What do you mean?"

"There is a possibility that we may perish here in my realm, Dragonborn. Something has happened. The Poleax has been removed from its resting place in Nirn."

Delvin shakes his head, "This…is very bad. I've heard of the Poleax before, but I didn't think much of it."

"What is it?"

Nocturnal motions toward Delvin, "Tell him."

"Right…well… the Poleax is an artifact forged during the era when mer ruled the land. They say it's a device that had been constructed to keep the afterlife in order. Forged by the fires of Akatosh and the power of all the gods, its purpose was to hold the Princes divided. A divided house meant order. And order for the Daedra means weakness."

"We were able to rule our own realms, but interference was not possible," she says sternly, "Until now."

"So that's what you two were doing? Interfering with the other realms?"

"Hircine's to be exact," Vex says quietly, "And he didn't like it one bit."

"Why were you there?"

"I sent them to retrieve allies," was Nocturnal's reply, "Yet it seems they were unsuccessful."

"It ain't our fault. We didn't know what we were up against." Delvin shuffles uncomfortably before answering further. "We aren't fighters."

Nocturnal raises a pointed finger toward me, "But the Dragonborn is."

Suddenly, it all made sense. My original plan, or whatever was left of it at this point, led to this inevitable clash against the gods. I still held my true desire close, for fear of losing my plans to someone capable of crushing them. In the meantime, I was going to have to help.

_One step at a time._

"Okay," I unsheathe my sword and grip it tightly, "What do I have to do?"


	4. Moonshadow

**Chapter 4**

**Moonshadow**

* * *

_AN: Here we are again! As always, don't be afraid to let me know what you think of the story, and a big thank you to the readers out there who continue to follow, review, and favorite. I appreciate it more than you know. The Dragonborn is about to face a grave threat...something is coming. Soon, it will reveal itself to you. For now, enjoy this update! - Alamak_

* * *

"You want me to _what_?"

I'm standing before Nocturnal in an elaborate throne room found deep within Evergloam's capital city. It was beyond extravagant, more decadent than any place I've ever seen in Cyrodiil. The main hall exudes a certain feel—where shadows lurk behind every statue and twilight pours in through stained glass windows from overhead. It's an impressive show of power and authority, even by a Daedra's standards. I look at her and shake my head. She just commanded me to do the impossible.

"Did I hear you right?"

She nods slowly and raises both hands. "Vex and Delvin will accompany you to Azura's realm. You will leave at once."

"A-Azura's realm? Surely this is a _mistake_ milady!" Vex stands in disbelief as Delvin seems to stare off into space. Both of them look bewildered.

"There is no mistake."

"But I thought that you and her…?"

"She is my sister. Nothing more, nothing less."

We all look at each other, exchanging uneasy glances. This was a death sentence. But on the other hand, we couldn't do much to object. Many people back in Tamriel believed that Nocturnal and Azura were rivals…even pure enemies. Not much proof had been given to support this fact, but with enough common sense, it was easy to see that the both of them differed in ideology.

"Then we will leave immediately," I say, "What should we do once we get there?"

She stares at us in silence, and then her gloomy voice falls upon our ears.

"You need to find Azura."

"And _then_ what?"

"Bring her to me."

It was like being gutted with an Akaviri blade. Go and fetch a prolific Daedric Lord from another realm? Then bring her back here, to Evergloam? _This is madness._

"We better get a move on. Don't want to keep her waiting."

"Right," I turn for the massive doors at the end of the hall and begin my walk, when a shadowy being steps forth—cutting me off from the exit. I halt and reach for my blade—another act out of simple instinct—but something tells me that this _thing_ wanted nothing more than to help me. It approaches us, slowly at first, and then it stops just a few feet away. Two more beings join him at his side. They were like wisps, but more defined in their appearance to be labeled as such. The first wisp represented an elderly man, still fit and capable of doing battle from the looks of it, while the other two were hooded and cloaked in light robes. All three had their arms outstretched to us, their palms facing the ceiling.

"Are those…?"

"Well, would you look at that..."

We step forward, closer, and see that the shadowy figures are holding swords as dark as the night sky. It piqued my interest enough to reach out and grab one. But the figure takes a step back from me before I can draw near.

"These will be your new weapons," Nocturnal says loudly, "Behold."

"Very nice," Vex takes a sword from one of the cloaked figures and raises it up high. The blade itself was transparent, coursing with a dark energy unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Delvin takes his next, and soon after I follow, retrieving the sword from the shadowy being. He bows, and then disappears before my eyes. The other hooded figures do the same, leaving us and Nocturnal alone in the massive room.

"There is something you all must know."

We sheathe our new blades and pay attention to her sitting on the throne.

"Your weapons are special…unique in every possible fashion. The blade hums with the spirit of the void—of perpetual night and abyss."

"Sounds intense," Vex replies, "But how is this any different from an enchanted blade?"

"Your old weapons will not work in our realms. The Daedra and all of the spirits who dwell here are no longer living. A normal weapon will only damage your opponent. They will not inflict a 'second' death."

"Second death?"

"Yes, and that can only be achieved with the weapons you now possess. The spirit sword."

"Wait, so, you mean to tell me that if we use these, we can _kill_ a spirit?"

"Yes," is her curt reply, "You may end them."

"Forever?"

"Eternal death," she boons, "Use them wisely. I cannot guarantee your safety. There is no way to bind these weapons to you, so keep them near."

"_That's_ promising…"

"Is there anything else?"

Nocturnal waves her hand and motions for us to depart. "Bring me Azura," she says, "Time is of the essence."

The three of us exchange glances once again, unsure as to where our path might lead. I turn to look back at the Daedric Lord, nod, and then depart from her presence. Vex and Delvin follow close behind. We approach the massive entrance at the far end of the hall, but are stopped when the air suddenly begins to ripple. About five meters ahead were two wisps floating side by side. At first, I didn't know what to think, but soon the wisps become more visible—they were glowing and twirling around each other in cessation, mimicking the very essence of magicka in its regenerative state.

"What in the-"

And in a blinding fashion, the wisps collide, sending a shockwave across the entire throne room. I almost fall onto the ground—it's like a raw, untapped power with limitless potential.

"Look at that…"

The result was unexpected. A portal lies before us, its surface crackling with a dark and soulful energy. Seeing it reminded me of a mirror, yet this thing contained a sinister quality about it—something a simple mirror can never replicate, no matter what stood before it.

"Here goes nothing." I step through the portal and bow to the sensation that overcomes my being. It's strange, like water drowning out every sense, blinding me, yet coating me with a warmth and comfort that I've never known before. All sound is but an echo, while sights are blended into a kaleidoscope of light and shadows and images that were so transcendent I had to question what I was seeing. Was it true? Was any of it real?

It was like the feeling I'd get when riding the back of a dragon—a thrill unmatched by any other pursuit. I make an attempt to break free, just out of natural curiosity, but this portal guides me forward—the sea is pulling me in deeper.

"Whoa," is all I can hear behind me.

"We're almost there," another voice calls out, "Just hold on."

I see a change in the scenery ahead, like this tunnel was coming to a halt as darkness collided with light in an odd and meticulous fashion. I brace myself for whatever comes next.

"Here we go!"

My legs are the first to hit the mass of light. They break through the web of restriction and brush against something solid on the other side—possibly stone, though it was hard to tell. I focus on what lies beyond, past the rippling of light, and see only red…a dusty surface, perhaps. Just as my torso begins to pass through, I hear a strange hum overhead—a symphony of beautiful instruments. It sounds like a song, a lullaby from a wondrous chorus. But before I can decipher its origin, my body is ripped from the portal, and I'm yanked violently into another place.

_Moonshadow._

"By the nine…"

I witness Azura's realm in its purest form, nearly crying out because of the sheer beauty. It was unlike anything I've ever seen in Skyrim…in my dreams…anywhere at all, really.

"This is…" Vex and Delvin stare out across the expanse. The portal we had exited led us to a mountain overlooking a magnificent valley of colored trees and ranges of waterfalls dotting the scene miles ahead. A few steps forward leads me to the edge of the mountain on which we stood. I peer down the side of the cliff and notice a settlement below—it looked fairly primitive. I imagined that Azura lived in some ornate kind of castle or fortress, not a village of huts made of straw and wet mud. I glance to the west, past the waterfalls and twisting mountain ranges, and my eyes fall upon a decadent valley that reminds me of a curved spoon. Trees of every shape and size bend forward, submitting to the winds, while streams of water in the form of creeks and rivers led onward to the setting sun.

It was the closest to heaven that I'd ever get.

"Miraculous," Delvin remarks, "Such a shame they only let Dunmer and Khajit in here."

"Yeah," Vex says, "Must be for good reason."

We embark on our journey down the jagged cliffside. It was a treacherous one, with a few stops to rest along the way, but once we reached the bottom, then we were in full stride. Our first destination was the village I saw from atop the mountain, near the portal in which we came. To my surprise, the winding trail led right to the settlement's front gate. A pack of Dunmer were waiting for us, each of them emotionless. I couldn't discern anything from their still bodies and empty sights.

"Who goes there?" One of them asks.

I step forward and open my arms wide, showing that I meant no harm.

"I am the Dragonborn," I reply, "Nocturnal has sent me. I seek council with Azura."

Another Dunmer reveals himself, "The Lady of Twilight does not take kindly to outsiders…and emissaries of the other worlds at _that_." He spits on the ground. It takes all of my resolve not to strike him into the bowels of Oblivion.

"Azura is expecting us," Vex counters, "So be good little townsfolk and let us pass."

"Easy, Vex," Delvin mutters, "We don't need any trouble."

I ignore the hostility and approach the group of Dunmer, showcasing my fearlessness. "I mean no harm."

"It matters not," A woman says coldly, "You are an outsider."

"No. I am the Dragonborn…and Azura's champion."

The look on her face is a mixture of both shame and regret in the highest regard. She immediately casts her body to the ground.

"Forgive me, Champion!" She clings to my feet, her hands gripping my ankles tightly. The rest of the Dunmer do the same, bowing before us, weeping and crying out in anguish. It was a strange sight. No matter how much I pleaded to them, they wouldn't stop praising me. Finally, Vex places her hand on my shoulder, "We really need to get moving."

I yank myself away from the group of villagers and maintain my walk on the path leading into the forest. It didn't stop them from tailing us for about a mile into the woods, but once we ventured far enough, they gave in and went back to their homes. In the minutes that followed, I had time to think about everything that had happened so far. It was a lot to bear—especially the concept of time. It was such a delicate thing to follow here in the other realms. Being dead didn't help either.

My thoughts carry me to Skyrim…of my home and everyone I left behind. _What have I done?_ The choice to end my own life was not something I took to lightly. Most would look upon my decision with pity and disgust…if only they knew my reasoning.

Sometimes, I can still hear her voice. The way she'd call to me on a cool evening while we stared at the river for hours on end. But when I can no longer feel her, I know that everything will be okay…because I still hold her memory close. _In the end, that's all we really are._

"This place is beautiful!"

Vex's shouting wrenches me from my daze. She motions to a flock of animals grazing the sky. They were similar to birds, but their elongated bodies had shown that they were markedly different. I watch as a few of them circle the heavens above.

"Sure is. I've never seen a place like this."

"It makes Skyrim look like a dump."

"That's because it is, Vex…" Delvin breaks off a branch from a low-lying tree to use as a walking stick. I follow his lead and do the same—meanwhile, Vex continues to marvel at the view around us.

"Why can't we just bring Nocturnal _here_?" She asks, "Who wouldn't want to visit this place…?"

"Don't know," I snap a branch with my foot, "We'll figure it out once we get to her."

"What do you think her palace is like?"

"Good question."

Delvin motions ahead, "I heard it's a city made of silver. Rumor has it she sits on a throne of roses…or somethin' like that."

"We'll find out soon enough." I pick up my pace and continue onward, hoping to come across a sign that pointed us in the right direction, but instead we're left with the same dull winding path. I was beginning to lose hope. Eventually, something catches my eye further along the path to the west.

"You guys hear that?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like…fighting…"

I listen intently for a sign…anything proving there was life beyond that odd village at the bottom of the mountain. It takes me a little while to notice, but soon, I begin to hear the clashing of metal.

"Let's go!" It's enough to have me rushing off down the path, sprinting faster with each stride toward the source of the sound. I can hear Vex and Delvin close behind, but they can't match my speed, especially not now.

"Heresy! Damn you to Oblivion!"

The path bends around a corner, and as I pass by a large tree, my eyes lock onto a pair of beings in the midst of battle. One is a female clad in golden armor. She wore pieces which protected only parts of her arms, chest and legs, with a helmet adorned in a brilliant luster of gold, diamonds and rubies of heavenly design. The way she spun around with her blade and dagger—it was more like watching a dance than a battle waged between two rival forces.

Her opponent was drabbed in robes and a hood, concealing their identity. Black tassels ran the length of the robed figure's arms, attached to the wrists and extending down to the earth as they held their black-tinted sword high in the air. Both figures were menacing in their own right, though, my perspective is partially biased. Most of my time had been spent in Skyrim, where fashion is placed on the backburner, but here, it seems everyone was dressed in full splendor.

"Look at that!" Vex points to the hooded figure. "That's the same sword _we_ have!"

Upon further inspection, I discover that she's right. The mysterious figure was handling what appeared to be a spirit sword. Meanwhile, the woman in the ornate armor wielded an enchanted weapon—surely it didn't stand a chance against the more sinister blade.

"She's doomed if we don't intervene," Delvin states, "But we don't exactly know what we're dealing with."

I examine the fight ahead. The armored woman certainly had finesse, but the cloaked figure adapted quite well, matching her parries with equally brutal strikes.

"Stand back," I say to them, "I'm going to intervene."

"How?"

"I'll use my shout."

Vex rolls her eyes, casting a look of disapproval at Delvin, but he shrugs and motions for me to go ahead.

I slowly approach the fighting pair. The clashing of metal fills my ears and occupies my sights. I can feel the blood rushing within my veins in anticipation of slaughter. The call of the dragon inside overcomes my senses.

_Throw yourself into the carnage._

I rush forward and unsheathe my blade, gripping it tightly. The two continue their battle, unaware of my presence, engaging in what appeared to be the fight of their lives. I call out to them but they ignore me. Either that or my voice failed to penetrate the violent screeching that would fill the air every time their swords clashed—which was often.

"Stop!" I scream, "Stop this madness and face me!"

No response. I had only one way of reaching them, it seemed. And it wasn't through human means alone.

I rear my head back, breathe in deeply, and unleash a primal shout with enough force to knock them off their feet.

"Fus…ro…DAHHHH!"

The wind ravages everything around—trees lost limbs, birds flocked elsewhere, blades of grass became lethal pellets sent careening at any object in the way—yet the two stood in the midst of the path, unharmed.

And that's when the woman turns to look at me. Her mouth opens slightly, though nothing escapes her lips. I motion to speak, but am filled with an emptiness that seeks to stall my efforts. The hooded figure turns around briefly, but once they lay eyes upon me, they pivot and charge at the woman, who is now helpless and looking to me as if I was Akatosh Himself.

"Look out!" I scream to her.

She deflects a stifling blow to the chest and parries enough to gain a solid footing. With one arm, she unsheathes a dagger—a small, curved blade with a hilt decorated in jewels—and she swings wildly at the robed figure who is now put on the defensive.

Their battle is brought closer to us. Now my thoughts ignite with interest…but whose side do I take? The woman in gold seems to answer that question for me.

"If you are…a supporter of Azura…then…help…_me_!" She slashes forward multiple times at her opponent, but to no avail. Nothing seems to make any contact.

I launch myself at the hooded figure, casting a blanket of magicka in their direction—a mixture of fire and ice. A concoction I created long ago in my youth. Luckily, it does the trick. I didn't expect my spell to do any damage—just the opposite. I was hoping it would create a distraction, and indeed it did. The figure dodges my ranged attack, but is caught off-guard when I come charging forward with the spirit sword.

"FUS!" I quickly shout, causing him to stagger even further. He takes a step back, and in one single sweep, I drive my sword into his chest. I hear a moaning sound come from his mouth, though his face was covered with black cloth, so I couldn't tell whether we were dealing with someone human or not.

"You did it! By _Azura_!"

I hear the woman in gold praising me for my successful attack, but something strange was beginning to happen. I held the sword with a tight grip, but the hilt was beginning to vibrate. An eerie, tingling sensation overcomes the entire weapon, and then, like a mist falling from the sky, the enemy vanishes into thin air. And that was the end.

_You just destroyed a spirit._

I can hear the woman gasp beside me.

Vex and Delvin run up to me, examining the remains—which was only the dark cloak and extra spirit sword at this point. The body of whoever we just fought was long gone…carried away to the void.

"At least we know what these things can do now…"

"Aye, I understand when Nocturnal said she wouldn't be able to help us. You really do lose your soul."

"Nocturnal?" The woman turns to face us, "Why do you speak of her here?"

"We were sent by Nocturnal to secure safe passage for Azura," is my response.

"Safe passage?"

"Yes," I nod, "A war is coming and-"

The woman cuts me off, holding her hand up in the air.

"The war is already here," She says. "You're too late."

"How…?"

"Come quickly. Follow me," she says, "And I will show you."


End file.
